Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices for scheduling purposes. In one example, a user of a computing device can utilize the computing device to create a calendar (e.g., a digital or electronic calendar). In this example, the user can use the calendar via the computing device in order to keep track of events (e.g., activities, meetings, deadlines, appointments, or action items).
In some instances, users may be interested in attending particular events, which may be provided by particular organizations or entities. Under conventional approaches rooted in computer technology, it can be necessary for the users to search for, identify, and manually add each of those particular events of interest into the users' calendars. If the users forget to add each of those particular events or if the users were unaware of those particular events, then the users may miss those particular events. Moreover, in accordance with conventional approaches, users may sometimes be subscribed to mass messaging systems (e.g., mass email systems), which may attempt to inform the users about potentially interesting events. However, messages delivered by such mass messages systems are often times irrelevant or uninteresting to the users, and the quantity and the quality of the messages received can be undesirable. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing calendars.